Portrayal Of Deception
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: The YYH and Inu gang find themselves in a mysterious mansion, they soon become trapped within it's walls and while there they discover the diary of Rena, a normal human who is in love and thinks she has found the perfect guy. But apperances are decieving.
1. Chapter One: The House

_ Summary: The YYH and Inu gang find themselves in a mysterious mansion, they soon become trapped within it's walls and while there they discover the diary of Rena, a normal human who is in love and thinks she has found the perfect guy. But in the diary his name is never mentioned. In a turn of events his catastrophic past comes back to haunt him. The dark and horrifying events that occurred in this house over a hundred years ago are revealed to the new houseguests. But their only escape is if they answer the question._

_**

* * *

Portrayal Of Deception Chapter One: The House**_

_In Feudal Japan_; Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha sat in a circle around a camp fire discussing what they needed to do, well, it was more like Kagome trying to convince InuYasha to follow her plan.

"Come on InuYasha, it won't be _that _bad" Kagome said.

"No, I'm not going" InuYasha replied stubbornly.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

"Kagome, are you sure we can do this?" Shippo asked her worried.

"Have any of you ever tried?" Kagome challenged. Shippo shook his head.

"Just follow me" Kagome replied and jumped into the well. InuYasha jumped in after her and then Miroku, followed by Sango and Shippo. To their surprise they all came through to Kagome's time. Once there they proceeded to follow her through a forest though Miroku, Sango and Shippo were lagging because they were amazed by everything they came across.

"Are you sure it's here?" InuYasha asked annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure it's some creepy demon" Kagome said looking around for the house. Deep into the middle of the forest they stumbled upon the mansion that Kagome was searching for. They came in peacefully, by opening the door, much against InuYasha's protests.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were surprised by the structure of the building and how big it was. The group split up; InuYasha with Kagome and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo together. InuYasha and Kagome went upstairs to see the bedrooms and whatever else lurked up there, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo searched the first floor and basement. The house was big maybe four stories or more. It was covered in dust and cobwebs and smelled like rotting and burning wood. The floorboards creaked with any weight that was placed on it. Using one word to sum it all up that word would be, creepy.

Suddenly the ground began to shake knocking everyone off their balance and also knocking things off shelves. And then all the guests in the house saw black.

* * *

Sitting in Koenma's office the four boys waited for the prince to arrive. Yusuke sat in a rather uncomfortable position with his legs carelessly thrown over the back of the couch with his head almost touching the floor. Hiei stood in the back of the room with his arms crossed across his chest. Kurama sat in the upright position in a chair in the corner near where our fire demon was lurking, calmly surveying everyone else. Kuwabara was asleep on the floor on the opposite side of the room, and snoring quite loudly I might add.

Just then Koenma walked in carrying a bag that apparently looked like it held very precious and heavy items by the way Koenma struggled with it. Everyone looked up at his sudden presence; they hadn't expected him for another hour or two. Koenma usually took his time getting to his detectives unless the case was urgent and they really needed him or else he just relaxed; ate, drank, exercised, and ect. Koenma sat down and put the heavy bag down with a thud.

"WAKE UP KUWABARA!" Koenma snapped. The detective awoke with a start sending Yusuke into hysterical laughter. The black clad figure opened his eyes at the disturbance and glared at the ruler that sat before him. Kurama also looked in the same direction that Hiei was but his eyes were on something else. That bag. Youko nagged in the back of his mind to steal whatever was valuable in it but Suiichi, our little do-gooder, kept the fox in check while Koenma spoke.

"Your mission is to find a house that has been giving off a demonic aura and then exterminate this demonic entity," Koenma told them.

"After you exterminate it, report immediately back to me, and then explain to me what exactly this spirit was doing there" Koenma continued but the uneasiness he had been trying to keep out of his voice shone brightly through his words anyway. Giving him weird looks the boys traveled out of the office. Catching on the way out where this house was located.

In the middle of the dark, dank forest they located the mansion. Yusuke walked up to the door and powered up his Spirit Gun to blow it down but before he pulled the trigger Kurama walked up and gently opened the door the _normal _way. Yusuke was very disappointed. As they entered the door they saw five people. Two appeared to be demon. And the rest human.

They just stared at each other not believing that the others were there. Then Kurama and Kagome both stepped forward at the same time.

"He's going to get himself killed sometime," Hiei mumbled to himself as he watched the fox step forward.

"Er..Um.. My names Kagome this is InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, Are you friend or foe?" The one called Kagome asked.

"It depends if you are foe then we are, but if not then we are friends and mean you no harm" Kurama replied. Kagome sighed.

"We are friends then" She announced.

"What are your names?" Kagome asked.

"I am Kurama, this is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Kurama introduced. Kagome nodded. They began to talk about themselves and why they were there. Still keeping their darkest utmost secrets from each other. Suddenly the house began to move almost like it was breathing. Bending the walls and moving them into different places. And then the guests went unconscious again.

* * *

Slowly waking up Sango shook her head and looked around her the room was very dark and she could just barely make out the figures of two things breathing. She squinted to see better and saw Kilala. And then the figure of a man. _What did they say his name was? Ah yes, Kurama_. Sango crawled over to the boy and proceeded to shake him to try and wake him up. He didn't respond at first but then she shook him harder and he began to wake up.

"What a way to wake someone up" Kurama commented as he was being violently shook.

"Sorry" Sango replied sheepishly.

"It's OK, Where are we? Where are the others?" Kurama asked her. Sango just shrugged and looked around.

"Looks like we're somewhere else in the house" She said.

"Well I guess we had better just make the better of it and not go looking for the others until morning" Kurama suggested. Sango nodded and stood up and began walking around the room. Her and Kurama began to continue the talk they had started earlier and began to become friends.

* * *

InuYasha sat up holding his head in his hand he moaned._ How long have I been out?_ He wondered.

"About time" Hiei commented from the corner. InuYasha looked towards the crimson eyes demon and glared.

"Where are we?" InuYasha asked trying his best to ignore Hiei's comment.

"Leprechaun land, where does it look like fool?" Hiei said _very _sarcastically.

"I was just unconscious for who knows how long I just woke up and you expect me to know where I am?" InuYasha asked Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said. "We'll have to stay here until morning when we can look for the others." He continued.

"So you expect me to stay here with _you?_" InuYasha said almost not believing what he was hearing.

"No I expect nothing of a incompetent fool like yourself" Hiei replied. And they continued arguing through the entire night.

* * *

Miroku woke suddenly at a very loud noise. Looking to where it came from Miroku saw Kuwabara screaming in a corner. Miroku ran over to see what he was screaming about and then he saw that Kuwabara had accidentally broke his finger. They began to talk about fights they had been in and Miroku was amazed at Kuwabara. Not that Miroku thought he was strong or something like that, he was just amazed at the thought of how much this man had been through and yet he was screaming about a broken finger.

* * *

Of Course in the other room they were getting along just as well as Hiei and InuYasha were. Kagome and Shippo were on the opposite side of the room Yusuke was on and she was panting heavily. This boy just didn't stop. She had had enough of his pervertedness and was now going to stay away from him.

* * *

Well eventually they all got tired and slept wherever they dropped. And then they began to dream.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Review and read the next chapter "Chapter Two: Hiei's Dream". Thankz.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hiei's Dream

**_Chapter Two: Hiei's Dream_**

Everyone had separate dreams, some more important than others but nonetheless a dream.

* * *

**Kagome: **She ran through a field of roses. These roses had thorns on the stems that cut her legs as she ran but still she ran as fast as she could never slowing once.

Even as her legs began to bleed. She was running away from _him._ The one she cared for.

* * *

**Kuwabara: **Hiei walked in the room where Kuwabara was sitting. Hiei was wearing camouflage, and a badge that read, "Lieutenant Hiei Kittenman."

And behind him followed row after row of kittens wearing spike collars. One of the kittens marched forward and said, "Lieutenant Kittenman may I do the introductions?"

"Of course" Hiei replied.

"We are the kitten army ruled by Lieutenant Hiei Kittenman we shall destroy you," The Kitten announced.

Then he pulled a bloody whip out of nowhere and they all began to advance with Kuwabara letting out a terrified scream before they began their torture.

* * *

**Miroku: **There were flames all around, they surrounded him. There was no escape. They were going to eternally hold him here, where he couldn't escape. She was waiting.

But why? Why wasn't she helping him?

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was his friend right?

But she left. Left him to die. That's the way it always was, right?

The flames started to burn him. They started with his left leg.

* * *

**Kilala: **………..

* * *

**Shippo: ** LOLLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS! OH THE PRETTY FLOWERS!

LOTDF: --…hehehehehe…poor Shippo….

* * *

**InuYasha: **Something was wrong. InuYasha could feel it.

He stood in the middle of a forest. It seemed to be desolate and deserted yet he heard screams they were everywhere getting louder and louder.

InuYasha screamed and covered his ears kneeling on the ground his eyes wild with the screams that played in his head.

He ran to a tree and used it as a support system to stand. His legs felt weak. It was dark and the darkness felt like it was closing in on him putting its hands around his neck and slowly suffocating him.

His hand slipped off the tree and the bark cut a sliver of his hand. The crimson liquid slid down his hand and unto his wrist.

InuYasha was in a state of daze, he couldn't breathe his mind slowly began to fade and he started to close his eyes and the moment before they shut he saw a man standing in front of him.

And then the long sleep began.

* * *

**Kurama: **Kurama was in the form of Youko. A feeling of guilt weighed down on the human part of him but he didn't know why. Youko was in a house; there were the bodies of two female children on the floor. Blood was strewn all over the room (on the walls, floors, ect.)

There was also the body of an adult male thrown to the front of the room he was bloody and it looked like he had been tortured before death.

There was an adult female huddled in the corner sobbing uncontrollably. Youko felt hatred grow inside of him for this woman.

He slowly advanced towards her with his hands out stretched and he felt them slowly slip around her neck, he could fell her heart racing it gave him a feeling of exhilaration but somehow it felt wrong.

Youko used his strength to slowly clench his fists. The woman reached up and began violently scratching his arms.

But Youko didn't budge listening contently to his screams.

* * *

**Sango: **Sango was scared. Not scared of the dark scared but scared for her life scared.

She had never felt like this before in her life. Her hair was down and it was tangled and dirty.

She couldn't find her way out. Of this nightmare, she knew she was dreaming but she couldn't find the way out.

She had tried everything. Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha were dead.

All of them killed by the same person. The one that she loved, oh so much.

She couldn't stop him. That was the moment she knew she was dreaming.

He wouldn't do that. She was running out of options, the doors were locked, and so were the windows.

She had already tried what Kagome told her to do, Pinch herself. It didn't work.

He was after her; he had already tried to kill her twice. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

She pulled the dagger from the holder on the side of her calf. She held it above her wrist and pressed it deep sliding it across, she did this with both of her wrists.

Then she sat down heavily, already light headed, to bleed to death.

* * *

**Yusuke: **He ran through what seemed like a maze to him. He ran into a dead end. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to face the stranger. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Yusuke's eyes grew large as he looked down at the blade now penetrating his stomach.

Yusuke looked up at her.

"You hurt me first" She whispered and then he fell.

* * *

**Hiei: **It hurt. All over..just…pain. The room was dark. Except for the girl standing in front of him.

"You must listen to me," She pleaded.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"Just listen to me!" The girl cried.

Hiei listened but not very intently.

"You must find the pages and answer the question," She said but Hiei turned and started to walk away.

The girl ran forward and grabbed Hiei's arm. It burned so Hiei with drew his arm from her grasp.

"PLEASE! Answer the question correctly or you'll never escape! Please Hiei just answer the question…that's all….I ask of you…." The girl finished out of breath.

"What question?" Hiei asked now curious as to what this girl was talking about.

"The question" the girl whispered and then she proceeded to disappear into the darkness of the room.

* * *

And now they awake. For hints as to what will happen in the next chapter, find similarities in their dreams.

When they woke up everyone was very awkward with the partners they were stuck with.

* * *

Sango and Kurama woke up around the same time and decided to explore the house in search of the other houseguests.

They traveled close together and tried to stay calm. They passed door after door and finally came upon a library.

In the library Kurama and Sango searched the shelves for books that might be important to use to get out of the house.

They needed a map or something to use to escape. And that's exactly what Kurama said.

* * *

It took a while but Hiei was up before InuYasha and they commenced arguing. Walking down hallway after hallway.

They passed doors where strange things could be heard. Finally, they made it to a door where they thought they heard Kurama's voice.

Hiei opened the door and looked around. The room was a library but it was empty. They searched yet no one could be seen anywhere.

Hiei looked at books while InuYasha sat down complaining about how books couldn't tell them anything.

* * *

It had been a long night for Miroku and Kuwabara. They started searching the hallways.

Kuwabara said he could swear he heard kittens screaming in the rooms they passed. But Miroku said it was women he could hear screaming.

They broke out arguing about that. They passed a room. They both said that they heard InuYasha talking.

And so they opened the door and looked around yet again they saw nothing. They searched the tables for answers.

Finally, Miroku said, "Why don't we just wait for the others Okay?"

Kuwabara nodded and they sat and waited.

* * *

Yusuke woke up to screams. He ran over and woke up kagome and Shippo.

They ran out of the room and down the hall. They heard another scream from a room on their right.

Yusuke flung open the door and searched around franticly. No one was there.

Then they heard Miroku in the next room over. Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun and blew out the wall.

There in the room stood; Kurama, Sango, Hiei, and sat; Kuwabara, Miroku, and InuYasha.

* * *

They stared at each other.

Kurama was facing the bookshelf and was oblivious to the staring. He pulled a red book with a black butterfly on it off of the shelf and blew the dust off it.

"Hey Sango look what..I….found…" He said looking at everyone in the room.

"Hn. It must've been a spell that Yusuke broke with his Spirit Gun" Hiei said.

And then everyone gathered around the book Kurama had found.

"It looks like some type of diary" Kagome stated.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and read my next chapter, "Chapter Three: The Diary and Mysterious Scars" Review please…C YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Diary and Mysterious Scar

_**Chapter Three; The Diary and Mysterious Scars**_

"A Diary?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it's a book that you write what happens down so you remember it or you write it just to let feelings out," Kagome replied.

"Oh" Sango said.

"Let me see it" Hiei said.

He walked over to Kurama and took the book out of his hand.

"Hmmm," He said.

Then he opened the book to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm in love. He is very beautiful with brown hair and gold eyes._

_I don't know if he of my adoration or not. I really, really care for him._

_But he seems troubled, lost in his own thoughts. He locks himself in his room often._

_I hope I get to talk to him soon, he really is wonderful. _

_Sara said that I shouldn't talk to him because he is a lord and she and I are only higher nobles._

_If I were to wed him, he would have to approach me. I hate that._

_Well I have been requested to meet the lords; I hope he's there._

_My servant Aaliyah was the one to request me; I really envy her blonde red hair._

_Until next time._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rena Tsunakihama_

Hiei could tell that pages in the front had been removed.

Kurama took the diary and read the page out loud to the room. They looked at each other.

"They had relationship issues," Yusuke stated.

Everyone smiled. But the book troubled them. This man had a past. They all knew it.

A deep throaty growl filled the room. All heads turned towards the sound at the door of the room.

"What was that?" Shippo asked scared.

They stared at the door and a giant blue demon. It had demon markings on its arms and cheeks and was also wearing a small lion print cloth. (Think George)

It had large sharp canines, and was drooling all over the place.

"Ewww," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke powered up his spirit gun, InuYasha drew his sword, Kurama materialized his whip, Hiei also drew his sword, Kuwabara also materialized his sword, Kagome aimed her arrow, Sango held her boomerang in a ready position, and Miroku got into a fighting position.

They all looked at the demon expectedly.

It walked forward and tried to attack Yusuke. Yusuke shot it with his Spirit Gun.

It exploded and it's bowls and blood flew everywhere on it's first contact with the spirit energy, however the energy kept going through wall after wall, and another, and another until it stopped.

It stopped at a blue colored portal that stood at the front door of the house.

No one could see anything through the thick smoke.

And when the smoke cleared…….Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look at the figure that stood in front of the portal.

She saw the outline and it slowly became clearer. Kagome saw that the man that stood in front of the door was actually Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha stared at his brother surprised.

"S…Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha questioned.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, at his side was Rin and beside her was Jaaken.

Finally everyone got a good look at each other.

Sango gasped when she saw Kagome's legs.

"Kagome, your legs!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome looked down at her legs.

"Oh!" She almost screamed.

Small scars in random places covered her legs. Sango ran forward and kneeled to get a better look at her legs.

Kagome bent down to also look when she noticed a pink/purplish color on Sango's wrists.

She grabbed her wrists and examined them closely and realized they were scars.

"What happened?" Kagome asked Sango and herself.

"I…. don't know" Sango replied.

Everyone began to check themselves.

Everyone found scars in the places that had been damaged in their dreams. Some little scars some large scars but nonetheless scars.

They were very surprised when they realized what had happened to them.

Sesshoumaru had walked over the blood and gore and was standing a ways away but listening in on their conversation.

Everyone sat down and discussed their dreams, slightly editing them.

Sesshoumaru picked up the diary from its place beside Kurama, he read it and frowned slightly.

He walked down the hallway and locked himself up in his room. He could hear Rena outside the door.

_He had to ignore her he couldn't get distracted and let them take over._

_He had to just be here for a little longer. _

_He stood in the middle of his room his shadow up against the wall. It opened it's eyes._

_He grabbed his head._

"_You're going to do it again," The voice whispered to him._

"_The accident, the accident, the accident" The voice whispered over and over again. _

"_No, Go Away!" He screamed falling to his knees and holding the windowsill for support._

"_Are you okay?" Rena asked there was a worried tone to her voice._

"_Y…yes," He answered shakily._

"_O..okay" Rena said and walked away but a worried expression still stayed on her face. _

_He was sweating. He took a deep breath and pulled himself away from the window. _

_The voice had stopped. For now._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. The next chapter is called "Chapter Four; Sesshoumaru's Reason for Being in the House"**


	4. Chapter 4: How Sesshoumaru got there

_**Chapter Four; How Sesshoumaru got there**_

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of a lake; Rin was at his side with his usual partner Jaaken.

They had stopped for a drink and so on. Soon they moved on to a castle in the middle of the forest.

After all Sesshoumaru-sama is a lord. A lord needs a castle, so there.

Well as soon as he arrived his servants met him at the door. He wasn't very happy with his life.

Not how it was right now, he yearned for something more to happen and he didn't know why.

He was a full dog demon and lord of the Western lands. He thought about his hate for InuYasha deeply.

Why did he hate him so much? Was it because he was half-demon? That wasn't necessarily his fault.

Was it because his father had chosen a human as a mate after his mother had died? Most likely.

Sesshoumaru had loved his mother and then she was killed it had all been so fast to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru had turned cold after that not talking to anybody but his father and then his father the only person he really trusted mated with a human.

Sesshoumaru grew to hate humans after the "deception" of his father. Then Sesshoumaru turned his back to the whole world.

But then Rin and Jaaken saved him from himself even though he would never say it he enjoyed their company.

Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk. Little did he know it Rin and Jaaken had followed him. He sat at the edge of a lake reflecting on events that had occurred in the past.

Rin and Jaaken approached him. Rin sat at his left while Jaaken took his right.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are doing?" Rin asked innocently.

"Nothing, why are you here, Rin?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I wanted to see if you were Okay?" Rin said to him.

A dim light started at the opposite side of the lake they sat on. The light grew brighter and brighter and it started moving towards them at a fast pace.

Sesshoumaru stood and braced himself while putting his arm in front of Rin to protect her as much a he could if needed against the light speeding towards them.

The light became blinding and Sesshoumaru, on instinct, moved his arm to shield his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was staring through broken walls towards his half-brother, his friends, and some strangers.

* * *

"Who exactly are you?" Yusuke asked when Sesshoumaru approached them.

Sesshoumaru looked indifferent. Kagome elbowed InuYasha.

"Oww, Everyone this is my half-brother, Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said with limited enthusiasm.

"He's a full dog demon," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Way to point out the obvious," Hiei snickered.

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Hiei. Hiei turned around and mumbled.

"Immature fool,"

"Sesshoumaru hates him," Miroku said matter-of-factly.

InuYasha glared at him. Miroku held up his hands defensively.

"I…um…er…didn't mean anything by that," He stuttered inconsequently. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"And who might you be?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Hiei and Kurama.

As usual Kurama gave introductions.

"I am Kurama, a fox spirit, and this is Hiei, a fire demon," Kurama finished.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hiei criticizing him.

"He's not completely fire, what else is he?" He asked and looked at Kurama for an answer.

"He's half ice too," Kurama told him.

"Ah," He said.

"Oh look something the great Sesshoumaru didn't know," InuYasha said smirking.

Kagome glared at him. InuYasha immediately shut-up.

"Hn" Hiei said.

Miroku looked at Hiei.

"Wait. Isn't that forbidden?" he asked.

The room went totally quiet.

"Yes" Kurama said quietly.

Hiei walked out of the room through the walls that had been blown up and out until he reached where Sesshoumaru had walked out of. Which had been in front of the front door.

He reached where debris still stood and looked toward where the door was supposed to be.

It was gone.

"Door's gone," He said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked and turned their heads to the direction Hiei was staring.

"It's gone," Yusuke said in disbelief.

And to everyone's surprise the wall was blank.

Just then they all looked around for the first time and realized there were no doors or windows anymore.

Just the broken walls, the furniture, and ECT.

They were locked in those four rooms……for now.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. But I _have _written chapters Five and Six and half of seven. Right after this I have to update my quizilla account. I hope you liked it. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rena's Summoning

_**Chapter Five; Rena's Summoning**_

_Rena walked out of the Main Hall. She had been summoned to an audience to meet a man that would be working with her._

_His name was Nanashi. He had jet-black hair and icy blue eyes._

_He was very…interesting. _

_Rena was afraid that he would be very uncooperative because when she first saw him those eyes held a cold expression._

_To her amazement he greeted her warmly with a glowing smile on his face._

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you," He said._

_Rena smiled back. They quickly became friends in the short time they met and talked to each other._

_Nanashi had a way of looking at Rena that made her feel uncomfortable and important at the same time._

_It was weird._

* * *

The boys still searching for an answer as to why the doors and windows were gone looked to where the doors used to be and then Shippo got mad. 

"Kagome, Why did we have get stuck here?" Shippo snapped and he stomped his foot.

It made a hollow sound in reply to his foot. All heads looked down.

The floor let out a moan.

"Don't move Shippo," Kagome told him.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It talked to him! I actually did. And he listened to every word. I think I love him. I wonder how many times I could say that? Now we talk often. I have to abide my time between them now. I really like them both. There's a knock at the door. I have to go. I hope I see them later._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rena Tsunakihama_

* * *

_ Rena answered the door and was faced with a man standing there. The man extended his hand._ _Rena's eyes had taken a long time to adjust to the light and finally she saw him._

"_Would you like to take a walk?" He asked her._

_She smiled at him like a lunatic._

"_I'd love to," She said and took his hand in hers._

_And together they walked down the corridors toward the gardens outside._

_On their way down they came across Nanashi. He glared at Rena's partner._

_Rena looked worriedly at both of them as they glared at each other. _

_Nanashi ad a glare of hatred and, what was that? Betrayal, but it wasn't directed at her but at him. He had a look of triumph and calm directed at Nanashi._

_They were at a standoff. _

_Rena began to feel the tension growing and tugged on his hand._

_Then the couple started walking forward slowly and then they sped up under Nanashi's stares._

_The couple made it to the gardens. They stayed and talked for hours._

_Then he started acting strange and made up excuses to leave._

_Leaving Rena outside alone._

_Suddenly she felt empty. Like she was all-alone in the world._

_Rena walked around and looked at the many different shades of colors roses._

_Nanashi and him seemed to know each other. Even hate each other._

_But Nanashi cared for her._

_Everything was always so confusing when it came to love._

* * *

Shippo began to get frightened. 

He hadn't moved in at least 7 minutes.

Everyone was coaxing him to do different things.

Finally, Hiei who had been watching from a distance took his chance to make his move.

In one fluid motion he had grabbed Shippo, the floor broke out into a big hole, and Hiei had placed Shippo down on the other side.

Shippo was saved.

Kagome and the others sighed relieved.

Thankfully, no one got hurt even in the slightest way.

Shippo looked up at Hiei his eyes swollen and sparkling tears clouded his vision and he looked at Hiei with a loss of words.

Then Shippo smiled.

"I love you!" Shippo wailed excitedly and threw his arms around Hiei in an embrace.

Hiei was stunned for a second and then he gathered himself up. And just stood there.

Not really knowing what to do.

Dark hallucinations haunted their dreams that night.

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: R&R people. I only have three reviews I want to break my record of like 7 or 8 I can't remember but I want to go for at least ten.** **Please! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice

_**Chapter Six: The Voice**_

It had been a long night for the friends. They had stayed very distant from each other, even though they were friends.

It was hard to awaken in the morning to so much emptiness. Just the nothingness was hard to handle.

Shippo stayed close to Hiei now. Never leaving his side.

The doors were back when they woke up but the windows were still gone. The gaping hole in the floor of the room reminded them of Shippo's near death experience.

Kagome shuddered when she looked at it. Things could have ended up much worse than they did.

Guests in the house had been very hungry after not eating in three days and listening to Kuwabara's complaints.

They would have to venture the house to find food. Should they stay together or not?

"We should stay together," Kurama announced.

"But then it will take us longer to find it!" Yusuke argued.

"I say we split up," He added.

"But what if one of us gets attacked?" Kagome said worriedly.

InuYasha shrugged. Eventually they decided to stay together.

They examined the library more and found nothing else interesting.

They left and continued down the hallway. Hiei and Sesshoumaru trailed behind them an agreeable silence between them.

Shippo stopped and examined the wall. He touched it slightly on a red stain and jumped back screaming as the wall crumbled in.

The group, hearing Shippo screaming, had stopped and turned to watch him. He reached his hand into the wall and pulled out a blue book.

The book was very unusual looking, it had red edges while the whole front cover was blue.

It had a sword on the right hand corner of it that had a red hilt and long sharp looking blade.

The sword looked as if it was cutting slightly into the edge of the cover and making the red stain.

The initials N.E.A were written on front in the same red color and dripping slightly.

As the group stared at the book in Shippo's hands, the sword seemed to glow a dark navy blue color.

Sesshoumaru stared intensely at the dark blue color until a sudden realization hit him.

He strode over to Shippo at a fast pace and grabbed the book out of his hands. The he threw it down the hall.

"What'd you do that for!" Inuyasha demanded.

At least 3 seconds later a loud BOOM shook the house. Everyone stared in the direction the book had been thrown and then at Sesshoumaru.

"That's why," He replied calmly.

But now Shippo was torn. Hiei or Sesshoumaru-sama. Ah, decisions, decisions.

Pieces of paper floated down around them, Kurama picked one up and read it out loud.

_Dear Who-ever-reads-this,_

_He makes me sick! Just throwing her around like that, and she doesn't even notice that he does it! I _know _what happened last time and I'll do what I have to go to keep my psychotic brother away from her. I'll do anything. Anything…_

_-Nanashi_

The entry ended on a hanging threat. There were pages scattered everywhere but most were too burnt to read. Apparently this guy didn't want anyone to read this.

* * *

_The voice argued with him in his head. He pleaded and pleaded but they never went away. Not for good._

_Maybe for a couple hours at most and then they were back. He knew he was slowly diving into his own self-destruction._

_He was slowly giving up hope, with his brother on his case all the time now about Rena. Of course he loved the girl._

_But he could never say it, let alone even think it to himself. The voices offered the get rid of him, to put his brother out of his misery._

_But he didn't want them to hurt Nanashi. Nanashi was only doing this for Rena's sake not anyone else's._

_His brother loved her with all his heart and soul and tried to please her but Rena only wanted him not Nanashi._

_It was frustrating…_

_One day he would hurt Nanashi and Rena and that day would be near his last._

**

* * *

**

All eyes moved off Sesshoumaru.

There was a heavy breathing sound in their heads and they didn't let on for fear they were going insane.

"You have…..to answer….the leave," It said to them all.

Nobody moved and the only sound was their breathing.

"You have….five days….starting tomorrow," The voice said this time it sounded slightly excited.

What a sick little voice.

Everyone was thrown out of their trances.

"Okay," Miroku said hesitantly.

"Only one question, what is the question?" Kurama asked.

**The End of Chapter Six**

**A/N: Yes well wasn't that interesting? I hope you R&R. The next chapter will be up on Friday. I've written up to Chapter Ten. See ya on Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7: 5 Days Left

**_Chapter Seven; 5 Days Left_**

_The darks thoughts were the only thing that kept him strong against the voices that threatened to take over._

* * *

Tension was everywhere in the room. They didn't know whether to believe it or not.

What was going to happen after 5 days or 4 days after today? Was there truly an escape at all?

They only knew what the now two diaries had told them. Which wasn't very much anyway.

This girl and guy and other guy had a lot of problems in their past apparently. The house was haunted.

They knew that much.

It probably got violent. At least that was Yusuke's guess but he thought everything should get violent.

Especially if there was fighting, yelling, and cussing involved. Oh how Yusuke loved cussing.

Everyone sat thinking about what the question could possibly be. Silence was all around and nobody wanted to break it.

Deep in thought about the question. And what tragedy must have happened.

What would they do if they never got out?

* * *

_Nanashi was mad. He knocked on his brother's door._

"_You better stay away from her!" He yelled._

"_You know what happened last time!" He continued._

_His brother looked only slightly disturbed and then he shut the door in Nanashi's face._

_Nanashi slowly walked away._

* * *

Kurama decided it was time to break the silence.

"Rena, Nanashi and a mystery man.." Kurama sighed.

"We're in quite a situation, aren't we?" He said and laughed nervously.

Hiei looked at him seriously.

"Do you purpose any ideas on how to get out of here?" He asked.

Yusuke sighed.

"Are you sure that's even possible?" He commented.

"Well you heard the voice, we have to answer "the question" to 'escape' as he put it." Kurama told the group.

"But what is the question?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Then the group lapsed into silence again.

* * *

_He wanted to apologize to Nanashi but the voices wouldn't let him. They told him that it was Nanashi's fault and he shouldn't feel bad._

_But the voices also told him of great death, destruction, pain, and loss._

_He was able to separate himself, distance their thoughts from his, to think along the lines he wanted to, to just be himself._

_Sometimes the voices went away; sometimes the voices tormented him until he was on the brink of insanity._

_Nanashi was his only brother and what was he to do if he lost him?_

_And what about the beautiful noble girl, Rena?_

* * *

So many questions everyone had swirling around in their heads, but should they really ask them out loud? No.

That was their solid agreement. To push back a maybe fate that could make them or break them.

"Let's have fun," Kagome said randomly.

Everyone silently agreed. They traveled in a short pack around the house to find something 'fun' to do to keep their minds off what would happen that night and four days later.

They finally found a game called, "Hokora-no-Izanami."

As they opened part of the metal box they found a necklace.

Kurama picked it up and held it towards the torch that glowed lightly on the wall.

In the small light orange jewel was a tiny red flower, it looked normal except for the fact that it had silent blue flames on the petals yet it didn't burn them and the small flower was just suspended in time.

In the light orange jewel it was rather beautiful, it hung on a silver linked chain that also shone brightly.

Kurama handed it to Hiei and Hiei seemed familiar with it as he held it protectively to his chest.

Then Kurama took out a piece of parchment, it said something on it.

Kurama handed it to Sesshoumaru to read.

"_Dear whoever should read this, _

_The necklace you have discovered is the Hanabi-no-tama. It is mine but please take it, as I no longer have a use for it. _

_Nanashi and his brother would take it if they could find it. For Sara's sake please keep it and leave the castle. Soon. _

_I leave it up to you Hiei._

_-Kyo Haikano"_

All eyes turned towards Hiei in wonder.

Kyo had been Hiei's friend a long time ago. Kyo was a fire demon.

He usually stayed in the castle, which his father owned. Kyo's father was a mean, fat man and he had abused Kyo's mother who had been kidnapped then turned to Kyo's father's mate.

Kyo's mother had tried to stick up for Hiei when Kyo's father found out that Hiei was a forbidden child.

And they were forbid to play together.

The group slept and dreamt of escaping into a world of happiness and joy but you and me both know that wouldn't happen, at least not anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I believe this is the longest chapter in this story so far. I need three more reviews to break ten. R&R people. I think I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday but I need a new notebook because mine is full and if I don't get one before Wednesday then it might be Thursday or Friday before you get the next chapter. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Legend of the Hanabinotama

_**Chapter Eight; Legend of Hanabi-no-tama**_

Legend has it that whoever posses the Hanabi-no-tama or Jewel of the Fire Flower has control over the two strongest elements, Fire and Earth.

The Jewel was passed down through generations of the Haikano family, each of its member's great protectors of the Jewel and it's mysteries.

Once the holder reaches a certain age they must give it to the next in line to carry on its legacy. But as time passed the legend became exactly that a myth or fantasy.

No one thought it was real anymore except for the Haikano and close trusted friends. It was rather beautiful.

A burning crimson flower lost in slight indigo flame. And it never dyed down at all.

Hiei explained this all to the group and then Kurama told of how he had heard of it once in his "Youko" form but thought it to be a myth. Then he explained the history with the help of Hiei.

Ronin Haikano created the Hanabi-no-tama over 2,000 years ago. Ronin is the name for a samurai that has forsaken his honor.

His real name is unknown.

Legend says that the flower was a real flower that grew high up top of a mountain. Ronin's father, Meiyo, picked it because it reminded him of the flames he so longed for.

While on the mountain Meiyo met Izanagi. Izanagi was an Ice/Earth demoness and a powerful one at that.

They fell in love eventually and produced Ronin. Izanagi died giving birth to Ronin.

With her last will she combined her and Meiyo's power to light the flower on fire with a silent blue flame and it was really beautiful. Meiyo handed it down to Ronin but the blue had already started to fade and the fire started to die down.

Ronin saw this and bound it within the orange crystal suspended to glow on brightly. The Haikano passed it down through generations and it finally reached Akuma, Kyo's father.

From Ronin on the bloodline was all fire demon Haikano's that received the stone, and it's powers and abilities.

In this event Kyo had given the stone to Hiei to protect Sara, who they supposed was human and his lover, and to keep it from men; Nanashi and his brother, whatever his name was.

How did Kyo know that Hiei would find it? The group sat and pondered this.

"If Kyo Haikano gave me this to protect a girl named Sara and to protect it from Nanashi and his brother, wait. Why would Nanashi and his brother want the Hanabi-no-tama?" Hiei asked.

Hiei looked honestly puzzled.

"What does the Hanabi-no-tama do?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"It….it grants wishes," Kurama said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Just a wish?" InuYasha asked.

"No…it has to be a….love wish," Kurama continued.

"Why would Nanashi and his brother want it then?" Yusuke again asked in puzzlement.

"Rena," Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked his half-brother.

"Rena Tsunakihama, the girl who's diary we have," Sesshoumaru said again in his normal calm tone.

Suddenly a light lit up in Kagome's eyes and she grabbed her backpack. She pulled out the crimson diary and opened it.

It opened to the page that they had already read and then she tried to flip to the next page and read what it said. Nothing.

Kagome's brow furrowed in frustration. The page held no words at all.

She turned to the next and the next but still nothing, the pages held no words or pictures or dates at all…just emptiness. Eventually Kagome made it to the last pages in the back of the diary.

Suddenly a large crimson colored butterfly filled the very last pages just one after the other the butterflies seemed to be slightly moving.

Beating their wings slowly with each page turning. The group now was extremely puzzled.

Miroku hadn't made any moves on Sango lately, that's how puzzled they were.

"Blank pages and Crimson butterflies?" Sango said exasperated.

* * *

_Things got worse. Not better just constantly worse. The voices began to take control of him for short periods._

_And the time periods kept getting longer and longer. Until they could take control for hours at a time._

_And he couldn't remember what happened when he turned back into himself._

_Nanashi had been threatening him more often now._

_The voices did bad things._

* * *

The day was extremely confusing and at least they were one-step closer to figuring out what had happened.

Everyone was tired and couldn't wait for sleep. And so they slept, they slept and dreamt.

A short escape fro the horror that awaited them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay I know this came out two days late but I got my notebook on Thursday. The next chapter will be up on Monday. Or when I finish chapter ten. YAY! Only four chapters left. R&R! Please I want to break ten!**


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Days Left

_**Chapter Nine; 3 Days Left**_

Hiei was constantly with the Hanabi-no-tama he never left it to do anything. The group constantly talked now about….everything and anything.

Even Kagome and Yusuke became friends. And then Kagome suggested something.

"Why don't we play truth?" She asked everyone.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked in return.

Rin had taken a liking to Kagome while Shippo moved on to Hiei and Sesshoumaru, so Sango was left alone but she had gradually gotten closer to Miroku and so it wasn't that bad that she had been left alone.

Kagome explained that it was just like truth or dare, which they sometimes they played in the Feudal Era, but you don't do dares, you only do truths.

"Yes. Let's play," Said Kurama.

And finally they got Hiei and Sesshoumaru to play. Yusuke started to everyone except Miroku's dismay. They had found they had a lot in common.

"Okay," He said.

"Hiei…" It lingered for a moment and Hiei looked up hearing his name and frowned.

"Are you a virgin?" Yusuke asked.

All heads turned towards Hiei. Hiei tried to look indifferent but was finding it very hard.

"No," He finally said after a long awkward silence.

Yusuke smiled, this was fun.

"What was her name? Was it even a she?" Yusuke asked.

"You only get one question," Hiei told him with a smirk playing across his lips.

Yusuke frowned slightly and pouted.

But Miroku was next.

"Hiei, What was her name?" Miroku asked the fire demon.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Her name was Hotaru," Hiei told the large group.

And then it was Kuwabara's turn.

"What'd she look like?" The fool asked Hiei stupidly.

"Why is everyone so interested in my personal life?" Hiei asked in reply.

No one answered. Hiei sighed.

"Oh well. She had green eyes and light lavender hair." Hiei answered.

Next was Kurama. They were going clockwise.

"Hiei, What happened?" He asked quietly.

Hiei was dreading this question and Kurama was dreading the answer.

"There was an ambush by thieves, she protected me because I was injured and they killed her. After she was dead they left." Hiei spoke reluctantly.

The words seemed to ring in the room. It was times like these that Kurama was reminded that Hiei wasn't always cold and heartless to everyone all the time.

Hiei's eyes were blank and the emotion was locked behind steel bars. No one knew what to say.

"Sesshoumaru-sama it's your turn," Rin said breaking the silence that had eclipsed them all so suddenly.

"Oh yes, thank you Rin," Sesshoumaru replied.

And the conversation continued without interruption and no more questions directed toward Hiei about the girl, Hotaru or his love life.

And the questions were now directed towards Youko Kurama. About the people he killed and so on.

Most people begun to get more open about their secrets and past and present loves. This game was really helping them to get to know each other.

They did a few more rounds then people began to get tired of it and they stopped. Again they offered and made suggestions about what the question could be and what the answer could be also.

* * *

_He was in crisis._

_The voices took over and never left him alone. There was nothing to do but wait, Until Nanashi left him alone or he killed someone or the voices got him killed._

_One or the other was bound to happen soon enough. But what was he going to do about it?_

_He couldn't try to protect Nanashi or Rena because he wasn't strong enough to even help himself._

* * *

The scars had gotten worse.

The group made a habit of showing each other their scars to make sure they didn't get or weren't infected or anything.

They made a pact to tell each other if they had another dream or another scar popped up or anything but so far nothing had happened.

Nothing at least note worthy.

Their scars had changed color every now and then but that was it.

Nothing serious until today.

Sango showed her wrists to Kagome and Kagome gasped. Sango looked down and did the same.

The scars had grown over night and were now almost forming little bracelets around her wrists.

The same had happened to all of them except for Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jaaken because they hadn't had dreams.

They might not have has dreams but they were informed on the other's dreams. Kagome tried to help them and herself but nothing worked much.

The group had been in the house for a little over a week and food wise were just barely getting by. But they could manage.

They only have less than 3 days to figure out the question and answer to answer it. There was no sense in running they knew the voice would find them.

They never dreamed they'd have to live their lives so guarded.

Is there any wonder why the execution petrifies?

Is there any wonder why the group was scared?

The whole situation was very surreal.

Night fell very fast that day.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I wanted to thank all my loyal reviewers for breaking my record. And I hope you will continue to read my stories and review as this story is finally coming to an end soon enough. There are 3 chapters left. The next chapter will be out on Friday or Thursday. As soon as I finish it and if it's out on Friday know that I have started for finished chapter 11 too. R&R. Thankx.**


	10. Chapter 10: 2 Days Left

**_Chapter Ten; 2 Days Left_**

Only 2 days remained and tempers flared. Kagome and InuYasha were constantly arguing about little annoying things.

It was the same with Miroku and Sango except they stayed close to each other for fear that they would get separated.

Kurama stayed alone slowly sinking into a deep depression.

Youko was the only kept him aware of the outside world and what everyone else was doing.

Hiei and Sesshoumaru kept to themselves with Shippo at their sides the entire time.

Yusuke and Kuwabara just sat and talked as if nothing had happened. They were in denial. Or so it seemed.

Rin and Jaaken stayed at Kagome's side so they wouldn't have to deal with anyone else. Kagome always busied herself with them so she wouldn't have to think about InuYasha; even though they loved each other their relationship was lessening.

The group was constantly worried about Kurama, the night before he had tried to commit suicide and he said that Ayamachi told him to do it. Who the heck was Ayamachi?

Hiei found him and had a long talk. But the group was going to call a meeting and talk out all their issues and problems.

* * *

_Umasuki was in charge of the stables. Cleaning and taking care of the horses but in no way was she stupid._

_She owned about 5 horses herself. Their names were; Raven, Susie, Misty, Cheyenne, and Caballo. _

_She loved each one with her heart and soul. She also fell for Nanashi._

_He was a majestic stallion in her eyes. One day she followed him to the deep, dark forest, and as she followed she heard his beautiful voice._

_He had been angry. Once again his brother had done bad things._

_Nanashi had set fire to the stables, killing Susie. Umasuki would have killed him herself, but Nanashi had already threatened his brother, rather violently, Umasuki was surprised by his compassion, and had followed to thank him. _

_Then she heard his start singing, _

"_Walking  
waiting  
alone without a care  
hoping and hating  
with things I can't bare  
did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life  
and fuck it up  
well did you  
well did you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
walking  
waiting  
alone without a care  
hoping and hating  
with things that I can't bare  
did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life  
and fuck it up  
well did you  
I hate you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I've slept so long without you  
it's tearing me apart till  
how to get this far playing games  
with fist held cards  
I've killed a million pity souls  
But I can't kill you  
I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside"_

_The words frightened her. They were all so violent, and destructive, but she refused to believe he was a bad person._

_She knew where he came from. At that point she was ripped from her thoughts, as Nanashi mumbled about **that** girl, Rena, again._

_Oh how Umasuki hated her. She was going to pay for stealing Nanashi's heart._

_Nanashi's heart was hers, and only hers. This relationship was a sort of perversion. _

_The day passed slowly, and soon enough night fell, blackening the sky. Umasuki slowly crept down the hall, pinning her back to the wall, and singing a song that just popped into her head._

"_Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his hat, and called it macaroni." She repeated this over and over again._

_She was about four doors away from Rena's room, and her excitement was building._

_She knocked on the door, and when nobody answered she listened in. "You don't know what your talking about," she heard Nanashi yell from inside the room._

"_Yes I do! He would never hurt me!" came Rena answer. "Yes he would. I know him -," he was cut of buy Rena screaming, "Get out!"_

_Nanashi tried to speak again, but the same thing happened._

"_I SAID GET OUT!"_

_Umasuki heard a doorknob turn and she hid in the room next to Rena's. She heard Nanashi sigh, and walk down the hall._

_Umasuki smirked._

_Mission accomplished! _

_The next day Umasuki approached Nanashi in the woods. "Hey, how're you doing?"_

"_What do you mean?" Nanashi asked in red urn._

"_I mean after yesterday -," _

"_You were listening in?" he cut her off angrily._

"_No, I mean that's not the point, with Rena gone I was thinking, maybe we could do something together, you know . . ." She trailed off._

"_No. I don't like you at all in that way," Nanashi said._

"_It's because of her isn't it? I'll make her pay!" Umasuki said, and began stalking back to the building. Nanashi ran up behind her and grasped her arm hard in his grip._

"_No your not," he said coldly._

"_Nanashi, your hurting me," Umasuki said her brown eyes, in pain, searching his, her frizzy brown hair blowing in the wind – frizzier than normal._

"_Promise me," he ordered._

"_I . . . promise Nanashi," Umasuki said, her voice strained with pain. Nanashi let go of her arm, turned and walked away._

"_I hate you," she spat, rubbing her now bruised arm._

"_Join the club," he replied calmly before entering the gardens._

_Umasuki stared at where he had been**. Join the Club.. What did that mean?** She wondered. _

_She thought about it more that night. Then a sudden thought struck her, did Nanashi hate himself?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I finished this chapter shortly before going to a Chevelle concert. They totally ROCKED! Anyway if I ever delay any chapters look on my homepage and I probably will have a good reason as to why.**


	11. Chapter 11: 1 Day Left

**_Chapter Eleven; 1 Day Left_**

_Sara was a quiet girl. She never spoke to anyone unless they spoke to her first. _

_One day Sara sat outside on a bench covered in slight vines and surrounded by bright crimson flowers. Her black hair shone in the sun and blew gently with the breeze as her sky blue eyes skimmed the bush of lemon flowers set in front of her._

_Kyo walked out of the building and stared at her sitting there. In Kyo's eyes she was the most beautiful thing on earth._

_Kyo slowly approached her and he kissed her fervently. Sara returned the kiss._

_Later Sara decided to clean the top most room of the building. While she was up there she began to clean (duh)._

_Nanashi walked into the room and saw her crouching there by a box. A look of surprise crossed both their faces._

_"Um…Hello?" Sara said._

_Nanashi still stared and then he smiled._

_"Hello," Nanashi said in reply._

_"What're you doing?" He asked smiling._

_"Cleaning," Sara calmly returned._

_Then they both started a conversation about cleaning and the best way to do it._

_But unbeknownst to them a pair of amber eyes watched them from afar with jealousy and hatred. And soon they would strike._

**

* * *

**

Kurama was having severe mood swings. Youko had begun coming out to take care of Suiichi, coming out more and more often while Suiichi slept away his worries.

One day Suiichi could be awake and be aware of people and their situation and other days he would stare off into the sky. He would mumble things to himself every now and then, and the basically everyone thought he had gone crazy and they sympathized with him and some even envied.

Whenever Shippo had a problem he went to Hiei and Sesshoumaru-sama. They usually took care of it.

Youko had become friends with everyone because of his appearing so often.

Secrets were revealed to everyone and they still had no clue what the question or answer was.

Yusuke and Kuwabara still were in denial but they were slowly accepting it. The meeting had helped them to realize their situation and to try and brace themselves for the next day and what might happen.

**

* * *

**

_Sara had been cleaning all day long in the room. She was very tired of cleaning and so she decided that she was just going to finish the room._

_She was almost done when someone ran into the room, grabbed her and in the process pushed her up against the furthest wall._

_Sara's hand grasped and clawed at the hands that held her throat hostage tightly in their grasp._

_Sara looked deep into Umasuki's eyes and Sara's eyes filled with terror. Umasuki squeezed harder and Sara let out a strangled noise._

_"Stay away from him!" Umasuki screamed in Sara's face._

_"You can't have him!" She continued._

_A couple tears fell from Sara's eyes and Umasuki's grasp lightened considerably but she was still chocking Sara._

_And then Kyo burst into the room, when he saw the sight that lay before him worry flooded his face and he ran forward._

_Kyo pried Umasuki's hands off Sara's neck. Sara gasped for breath and took a deep breath._

_Kyo picked her up and glared at Umasuki. Umasuki sat in the corner staring at her hands suddenly a look of horror struck her face._

_"What…have I done?" She asked herself still staring at her hands with a look of terror._

_"I…I," She mumbled._

_Then she looked up at Kyo who stood before her._

_"Please…forgive me…Kyo," Umasuki trailed off as tears slid down her face._

_Kyo's eyes only hardened and he walked out the door as Sara buried her face in Kyo's chest and Umasuki covered her face with her hands her body convulsing as she sobbed._

_That's how Umasuki learned the error of her ways._

**

* * *

**

No one had said or done anything really productive all day long. Kurama's pupils were dilated and he was sweating profusely and he also was extremely jumpy and panicky.

Very unKuramalike. Kurama's mumbling had gotten even more incoherent. All the children stayed away from him because they didn't know whether he was dangerous or not.

The group was undoubtedly tired of each other and being in this position. Their P.O.V's had changed and so had their outlooks on life.

For almost all it had darkened. Everyone in the house was freezing.

The house had been the same temperature all day long. It was 63 Degrees Fahrenheit.

Everyone was cold and had to stay together to try and keep warm. Hiei didn't have a problem because he could warm himself up with his demonic powers.

Youko helped Suiichi. Still there was a tension in the room that made them sweat, even though the temperature was so low.

Still the group's scars grew bigger, longer, and more grotesque. Sango's had made bracelets and were now getting fatter.

Literally they were all scared deeply.

Kurama stayed hidden in a corner of the room, Hiei walked over and talked to him. He heard Kurama mumble something.

"You're scared," Hiei told Kurama.

"We all are," He continued.

"I'm not scared of tomorrow! I'm only scared of myself!" Kurama screamed.

Hiei pitied him. Then Kurama passed out.

Little did they know in all Kurama's craziness he was closer to the question then any of them ever thought.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay well only one chapter left. YAY! Be happy….I really like all my readers that gave me my thirteen reviews. Thank you. And in case none of you guys listen to rock. I use some of the words on this chapter and the one before from SR-71's Tomorrow. Listen to that if ya get the chance. Anyway thankz for all the support.**


	12. Chapter 12: Crimson Butterflies

**_A/N: Okay just a quick note. My hand is really swollen so I can't believe I'm even typing this right now. And this is going to be a slight song chapter with The Matches-Sick Little Suicide. Remember this is the last chapter!_**

**_Chapter Twelve; Crimson Butterflies_**

The day was forsaken and the windows returned to the house. Just so, it seemed, they could watch the clouds cry for them.

A certain calm look had spread across Kurama's face and had been there for a while now, at least all night long.

Of course everyone was scared, to say the least but many of them still hated to believe it. As they all did but some more than others.

_**"Mark said he could hold his own head up  
and share his mind  
with the peeling paint on the bedroom wall"**_

Yusuke and Kuwabara had accepted it finally and it was causing them to momentarily blank out. In the sense of spacing out of the real world and staying in their own.

But they would come back and be fine with it unlike what would happen before.

* * *

_They day dragged on and a dark shadow came over the castle/mansion building. A feeling of dread spread through their bodies as rain poured down from the heavens._

_The horses neighed and pulled on the ropes that held them fast. All of them whinnied and pulled in despair but it was no use._

_The sky was going to be dark for a long, long time._

* * *

Kurama woke up dazed. He closed his eyes and then he screamed.

His hands flung from his sides to his face, as he wailed in terror. Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Rin, Jaaken, Miroku, Shippo, and Kuwabara were instantly at his side asking him what was wrong.

Kurama just kept going. Suddenly he stopped.

**_"One step ahead of the pack of Marlboros.  
Still, I don't believe he would take that fall.  
Those things will put you back  
some paychecks"_**

Tears fell from his eyes as he stood and then he ran. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

Kurama reached his hand up and ran it across the doorframes as he ran by them. Feeling the warmth of the seventh door he came across he threw it open.

There in the middle of the room sat a box. The box looked very complex with spikes lining the edges and the black and red stripes all over, also there were buckles of all kinds that would take hour after hour to open them all.

"_**Set you back about a year or two.  
There's a sick little suicide in all that we do,  
all that we do.  
And the ground downtown is a countdown,"**_

But Kurama walked over gently placing his fingers on the sides, careful of the spikes. Easily, the box was opened though it looked complicated.

And in the box sat a blade. It was a double blade.

In the middle were two rubies in a diamond shape. The handle was painted a navy blue.

The blades were a metallic steel navy blue. In the window moonlight shone onto the weapon giving it a majestic look and making it shine a brilliant blue.

The entire group arrived at the door looking at him then at the blades in awe.

"K-Kurama…how did you…I," Kagome began but she was shocked.

"**No air anywhere in the area.  
Suck back these take-home packs of euthanasia.  
Youth in America..."**

What was there to say?

They had all been so surprised by Kurama's outburst. What were they going to do now?

Kurama was mumbling again. But it wasn't so incoherent now.

"The Eikyu no keikai…" He said.

The he lightly touched the blade and withdrew his hand quickly.

"Seishin's weapon…all her's…," He continued.

Everyone stared in amazement.

* * *

_**Years before the castle/mansion right before the "accident":**_

_"Leave me alone!" a girl screamed._

_She spun and her raven hair floated around. Her brown eyes furious._

She ran into her room and pulled out her blade.

_**"There's a sick little suicide  
in all that we do.  
There's a sick little suicide  
in all that we do...  
you decide,  
which one's for you?"**_

"_Stay back!" She screamed. _

"_Come on Seishin we can work this out without me getting violent," He calmly tried to coax her._

"_No! I won't give into you! Not this time!" Seishin yelled. _

_She charged at him blade at a ready. He easily dodged._

_Usually Seishin was unmatched when with her weapon but not now, she was too panicky and couldn't concentrate. Her weapon stuck into the wall._

_He took action immediately and pushed her up against the opposite wall. His hands grasped her neck._

_Squeezing she was losing breath quickly. _

"_Why…are you d-doing this?…" Seishin asked him. _

_"Ai shite iru kara!" He screamed at her. Translation: "Because I love you!"_

* * *

_There was no escape. He bent on his knees and grasped his head._

_He let out a piercing scream. Then the dark shadow overcame him._

"_The accident…wasn't an accident…" He spoke._

_Then hearing a knock on the door, the calm voice answered._

"_Come in," _

_Rena walked in the door. His expression darkened._

_She walked forward then he walked toward her. Rena felt scared at the look in his eyes._

_**"Mark my words, oh, just a little more,  
Sara said,  
and subtly subsistence is suicide.  
Exercise and malnutrition  
keep curves tight,"**_

_He had her pinned up against the wall and he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he kissed her lightly on her lips and she kissed him back._

_While his hands slipped to her neck._

"_Run!" A voice screamed but it's pleas fell upon deaf ears._

_He was strangling her slowly as he pulled back._

"…_Why…?" Rena said eyes wide in terror._

"_Ai shite…iru…kara…" He told her, she stared at him in horror._

_Her body went rigid and he let her fall to the floor. On Rena's neck was a red handprint in the shape of a crimson butterfly._

_He walked back to his room and fell to his knees, as he cried, the shadow left him._

_Then he looks up as Nanashi burst into the room._

"_You killed her!" Nanashi shrieked pointing an accusing, shaking finger at his brother._

"_Dammit you're as bad as him!" He replied._

_**"'Cause all that matters is what's outside.  
So says every magazine cover  
which gallantly assaults  
our own women and children,"**_

"_Who?" Nanashi demanded in confusion._

"_The one who did it…" He returned._

_Nanashi looked taken a back. A worried expression crossed his face._

"_You…need help," Nanashi said then he left the room and the castle/mansion and never returned._

_Then he locked himself in his room and was never seen again. Ever._

_That night Umasuki cried. She cried for Rena. She cried for Nanashi and his brother. And for the first time, she cried for herself._

* * *

Night fell quickly and it was almost midnight already, 11:59 p.m and seconds seemed to pass slower and faster at the same time.

The voice had begun a count down. The girls were crying and some of the guys too.

"3" It said.

A sudden shocked expression crossed Kurama's face.

"I know what the question is," He announced.

**_"But it's not my fault,  
It's never my fault.  
We dare bury our three-square fare  
in a twenty-first century artery,"_**

"2" The voice said.

Kurama was sweating.

"1" It continued.

"Is it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?" Kurama continued and a somber look crossed his face.

The voice said zero half way through his sentence.

"_**And feed beyond our need  
so pardon me,  
this part of me."**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Anyway yes that's the end. After this I'm going to take a break from the heavy stuff and go lighter with my next fic. Genocide. It's Humor. Anyway please R&R.**


End file.
